


peaches

by summerhurleys



Series: Maybe There Are Happy Endings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, gabe swears cause ya know, just fluff fluff!, pirates!, pretend games yaay, sam being all fathery and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just more drabbley business<br/>Eden wants to play pirates, and Gabe is the treasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peaches

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know man. I've been listening to too much CCR.  
> feel free to send in suggestions and crit! ;)

“Daddy, I wanna play pirates!”

Sam is suddenly attacked from behind by a pair of hands wrapping around his head, blocking his eyes from seeing as Eden climbs over the recliner and into Sam’s lap. His eyes are uncovered as Eden gets himself settled into his lap and looks up at him with wide hazel eyes and a wide smile on his face.

“So you climb over the chair to do that?” Sam chuckles, gently ruffling Eden’s soft hair.

“I was preparing to ‘tack you, Daddy! I’s the bad pirate and you the good pirate!” Eden giggles, slipping out of Sam’s lap, nearly as quick as his father back when he still had his Grace. He’s on the living room floor again, running away to the other side of the room and jumping onto the loveseat, pulling off his best ‘pirate’ face as he stands on the seat, hand formed like a gun pointing to Sam.

“Surrender the booty, Captain Eden!” Sam calls out, pretending to draw out a sword, and pointing it in Eden’s direction.

Just so happened that Gabriel had to come into the room, and walked into the beginning of this ‘fight’. Eden saw this as an opportunity and grabbed Gabriel by the arm and nearly pulling him next to him. “You comes cwoser an’ Dada gets it!” Eden can’t stop giggling now, and Sam’s not sure how he finds it _this_ funny. Then again, it’s hard to understand toddlers.

“Whoa, what the hell’s going on?” Gabriel asks, completely oblivious to what had occurred minutes before.

“I’s bad pirate and Daddy gotta save you from me!”

“Oh. I’m very scared, then! Sammich, you better save me from this scary pirate!” Gabriel tries to participate, but alias, he’s failing slightly. Eden does not seem to notice or care, because he’s starting to make shooting noises towards Sam.

“Pew pew pew! You s’waited too long, Daddy!”

“Oh noooooo! I’m so sorry, Gabe!” Sam fake moans as he slowly crumples to the floor, Eden breaks into giggling hysterics, having to plop onto the loveseat so he wouldn’t fall off. Gabriel begins to laugh too, quieter as he covers his mouth.

Sam takes a moment before he sits himself up on the hardwood floor, and grins at his lover and child’s antics at the loveseat.

Eden soon recovers from his giggling fit and crawls off of the mustard yellow loveseat, going back over to where Sam sat, and wrapping his arms around his neck, face nuzzled into his shirt.

“Woves you, Daddy.” He murmurs, and Gabe makes a offended noise.

“What about your Da? I think I made a damn good hostage! I feed you candy after dinner!”

“You too, Dada! Woves you too!”

That’s when the smoke alarm goes off with a loud shriek in the kitchen.

“Oh _shit! That’s dinner!_ ” Gabriel says, sounding exasperated as he rushes off into the kitchen to eliminate the problem, leaving Sam and Eden giggling together in the living room.

Sam thinks that things couldn’t be better. He has his archangel and their baby boy, and nothing supernatural has happened in so long. He loves it, so much. He wishes it could stay like this forever.


End file.
